Love & Truth
by x.TsubasaNoTenshi.x
Summary: Love, hate, lust, desire, lies, truth, all of this means nothing if you don't have a heart Sasuke...first you need to have an heart to learn how to really feel each of this particulary things, and only then you can tell me if i'm wrong or not..."


**SasuSaku Story "Love & Truth" By TsubasaNoTenshi**

**Disclaimer: This is purely fan made I don't own the anime Naruto. **

**Summary:**

**It's been 2 year since the last time they saw Sasuke. 5 years since he left Konoha…Sakura has now 19 years old.**

**A/N: The title of this story is based in the great song "Love & Truth" by Yui. Her song inspired me to do this story and I think that is a great song to represent Sakura and Sasuke love. So here's the story!**

**Chapter One**

"**A new and short beginning"**

- Uhm… - Open her eyes – what time is it? ... –look to the alarm clock- … uhm… 9 o'clock… - close's her eyes, and then realizes – OMG! – Get's up – I'M SO LATE!!! – Runs to the closet and take clothes – That damn clock! – Dress herself, grabs her bag and get's out of the room.

Goes downstairs, enters in the kitchen and sees a piece of paper over the table.

_Sakura,_

_I've already left for a mission and kakashi has pass by and told me to tell you that your mission has been canceled, so enjoy your day off you lucky girl! I'll be back in 5 days. See ya soon, angel._

_Takeshi_

- I see… - Sakura put's down the paper and the bag – so a day off eihn? Well it was about time I got one! – looks to the empty house – so… what I'm gonna do?...maybe I should see Naruto-k…

Someone knock's at the door.

- I'm coming! – Sakura walks to the door, opens – Hi there! I was just thinking of you – smiles.

- Hi Sakura-Chan! – Naruto makes a big smile – Really?

- Yes, my mission was canceled so I've got the day of – smiles.

- That's great! So… - looks at her embarrassed – do you wanna go on a date…with me?

-Uhm...let me think…

- I mean if you don't have plans already… - Naruto gets nervous

- Of course you silly! Aren't we dating after all?

- Ya, I guess you're right! – Scratch his head laughing.

- Okay then, I just need to go to Tsunade's Office to deliver a report from our last mission.

- Oh god! I totally forgot about that! That old granny gonna kill me! – feeling cold shivers.

They look to each other and laugh. Seeing sakura laughing like that, made Naruto a lot happier. Since that day, 2 years ago, when they both met Sasuke after 3 years, Sakura was depressed and sad for a while. The reason for that wasn't that hard, even for Naruto, he was aware that Sakura still had feelings for Sasuke, deep ones. That made him very worried about her. But after some time, she dropped the bomb and asked him on a date, and now they're been together for 1 year and 3 months. And Naruto have to admit that it has been the greatest time in is life, but still he had a bad feeling deep inside that this "thing" they had could end at any moment…if he came back…

Naruto shakes his head to erase those thoughts and smiles to sakura.

- So… I got an idea! We can go out tonight and maybe…you could stay at my place…if Takeshi don't mind… - Looks carefully to the inside of the house.

- Ya… it's a great idea! Takeshi is gonna be out on a mission for 5 days, so I was going to be very lonely – giggles – you don't mind if I stay with you 'till he come back?

- Of c-course not! – Smiles while blushing.

- Okay then! I'm gonna pack some clothes and meet you at your place. – Smiles

- Yah! I'll wait for you there! – Big smile

- Then…see you later…Naruto-kun… - leans forward and gives a gentle kiss on his lips

He's face turns red, and sakura laughs about it. To Sakura, Naruto even after the years that had pass has the same childish behavior as ever. But the truth is that he got a little bit mature and handsome…in a cute way… Maybe that's why she asked him to be her boyfriend… right? No…that wasn't the reason… and she didn't know what it was. She known that she was doing something wrong by dating Naruto…she was giving both a false hope…and that not only was hurting her but him too. It's so wrong to want to have a normal life? For seeking for some love, real one, that isn't a sick love that consumes you and destroy the rest that's left of you?... Who knows…not her for sure…but this "thing" she had with Naruto, was healthy, safe and make her happy…and no one could possibly take that from her…no one…not even him…right?...

After Naruto left, Sakura run to her room and made her bag, after that she took some papers, then she left the house and walk down the street to Tsunade's Office. On the way she looked to the families walking happily on street, to the shop-windows that were changing their theme to Christmas, the entire village was getting into the spirit. You could see small lights on the houses windows. It's so awkward how time go by so fast without even notice it. Now that she realizes, the weather was getting a little bit cold. She looks to the blue sky covered with small clouds - maybe it will snow…

- Sakura! – Someone calls her from behind

Sakura turns her head back – Oh, Hi Ino!

Ino has changed to. She changed not only in her way of using her hair, now it is untied falling on her back, but also on her personality. Since she starts dating Sai, she has become much nicer and cheerful.

- Where you're going? – smiles openly

- I'm going to Tsunade's Office to deliver this report – shows papers

- I see… then what you're doing after that?

- I've got a date with N-a-r-u-t-o-Kun – smiles and the giggles.

- Uhm… maybe…

- What is it?

- How about…. – Thinking on something

- Yes…

- That would be….

- Ino! For the love of god! What is it?!

- I've decided! – Looks to sakura – How about you and Naruto join me and Sai in a double date? You know, the four of us having fun in the night! – Smiles.

Sakura thinks for a second and then smiles too – Yah…That would be fun!

- Okay then! We can meet here; in front of the shop at… let me see… 8 o'clock?

- Okay! I will tell Naruto – smiles – Now I've gotta go. See you later! – Starts to run

- OH WAIT SAKURA!

Sakura stops – Yes?

- Make sure you come pretty! If you know what I mean! – giggles

Sakura laughs – Ya I got it! Bye!

- Bye!

[Tsunade's Office]

- Tsunade-sama, are you sure this is the right thing to do? I mean they have the right to know that h-

- Yes Shizune, I'm sure of it… - looking serious to her – if they found out it could ruin the plan…

- But-

- No buts'… - sighs – Shizune… They move along with their life's… They're happy, so if I told them about… - looks to the open folder with a file where's a big picture and some notes – him…

- I see… - Shizune low her eyes to the floor

- You know how sakura was after they meet each other… do you really want her to be like that again?

- No! Of course not!

- So let's forget about this matter... - closes the file folder.

- As you wish Tsunade-sama… - looks serious at her

Someone knocks at the door.

- Yes? – Tsunade's looks at the door.

The door open's.

- Tsunade-sama? May I come in?

- Sakura! Yes! Come in. – put the folder on top of a pile of other folders

- Thanks – Enters and close the door behind

- Is something wrong?

- No, no! – Walks to the desk - I'm just here to deliver this report from the last mission – stretch her hand

- I see... – takes papers and look at them

- Well that's all – sakura get ready to leave

- Wait! Sakura!

Turns her head back – Yes Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade puts her hands cross beneath her chin and look very serious to sakura – How have you been?

- Uhm? What do you mean? – Sakura looks at her confused

- I mean...how have you been feeling, you know? Are you happy or sad...?

Sakura looks confused for a minute but then smiles – I'm fine Tsunade-sama

- Are you're sure?

- Yes I'm sure. You don't need to worry about me, I'm perfectly fine – smiles – I'm so fine that I got a date this evening with Naruto-kun

- Is that so... – looks to the drawer

- That's great Sakura! - Shizune smiles at her – Takeshi was so worry about leaving you all alone that he asked me to take care of you – giggles

Sakura giggles to – Ya I should've known, that guy worries too much!

- Of course! You're the only family he got.

- I know... but still he could worry more about him

- And why is that?

- He's still single! He's already 24 years old and still doesn't have a girlfriend!

Shizune laughs – Maybe he wants to see you happily marry and then move on with his life.

- Maybe your right – sighs

Sakura and Shizune keep talking, meanwhile Tsunade was lost in her thoughts...she was remembering the day that Minoru Takeshi appear in Sakura's life. It was 9 months ago, on a quiet afternoon. She was training with sakura and Naruto...

[Konoha Training field – 9 months ago]

Sakura smash a doll without leaving a single piece of it.

- That was so awesome sakura-chan! – Naruto looks to sakura with sparkling eyes

- Thanks Naruto-Kun – Smiles while blushing to him

- No prob' Sakura-Chan! – Smiles happily at her

- Both of you stop flirting! This is not a date! – Tsunade looks serious to both of them.

- Sorry Tsunade-sama... – Sakura looks embarrassed

- You're just jealous! Because no one wants to date a granny like you! – Points angry at her

- Naruto-Kun! – Sakura looks shocked at him

- What? Is true! – puts his arms behind his head and look bored- If she wasn't so old and a flat-boat she could have a boyfriend or even a husband to discharge her stress.

- Is that so... – Tsunade appears behind Naruto with a evil aura – well since I don't have one I'll discharge my stress on you! – evil smile while clenching her fists

- O-M-G... – Naruto turns pale and starts shaking

While tsunade hits Naruto, sakura laughs at the situation. Then she felt this strange but familiar chakra coming from some tree far behind her...then she felt 4 more different chakras... – What the hell... – looks carefully to the forest, then all the chakras disappear.

- Strange... – look back to Naruto and Tsunade but still wondering what that was.

[In the Forest]

- That was close! – A small girl with short purple hair put her hand on her chest.

- Ya... – A guy with long red hair looks behind

- Do you think she saw us? – Another girl with long blonde hair sits on the floor

- I don't think so – the red haired guy looks back to them

- Dude what's the point running away from her? Both of you have to met each other right? – Another guy with long silver hair puts his arms behind is head.

- He's right you know, I don't see the point of hiding from her – a guy with short black hair sits next to the long haired girl.

- The point is, I don't want to scare her – the red hair guy sits on a large tree trunk.

- And why should she be scared of you? – The silver hair guy plays with is sword.

- Can you imagine what's like to meet a person and them she told you, "Hey there, I'm your brother! Nice to meet you! " – the blonde girl says.

- That would be funny! – The black hair guy laughs

- I was being ironic – the blonde girl looks harsh at him – but still... – looks to the red hair guy – you have to tell her sooner or later...

- I know... is just... so hard... – the red hair guy looks behind him to the place that he saw sakura – she...she's happy... you felt that too – looks to the small girl – right?

- Hun... – the small girl nods.

- So? She can be happy if she knows that she has a brother – the silver hair guy hugs the blonde girl – right honey?

The blonde girl knocks him out.

The small girl giggles – That's true, you only gonna know if you try! I'm in your side!

- Uhm... – the red hair guy looks to the others

- You know that you can count on me for everything – the blonde girl smiles. The silver guy clear is throat – And with that asswhole over there – Points to him and he smiles.

- My words are her words – the black hair guy laughs

The red hair guy smiles and gets up from the tree trunk – Let's go then!

- Roger that! – The 4 of them said.

[Back to the Training Field]

The sun has starts to go down and the sky now was a mist of orange with red, a gentle breeze plays with sakura hair. She was sitting against a tree, sleeping quietly, dreaming about the past, about those beautiful days where everything was perfect and each moment was special...those moments where the three of them, Naruto, Sasuke and her, wouldn't ever, ever have again...

- Sakura... –Someone calls her name – Sakura are you listening?

Sakura opens her eyes slowly – Tsunade-sama? ...

- Hi there, is getting late you should go home now – smiles

- Yah... – gets up slowly and stretches her arms

- It looks like you where having a nice dream...

– Why do you say that?

- You where smiling...

Sakura looks at her stunned. Yes...she was having a nice dream... one that she wanted to become true once again... – Yes, I was... – smiles

- I see... – Tsunade looks to sakura thinking about how much she changed...she wasn't a little fragile girl anymore...she was now a strong one...

Sakura realizes of something – Erhm... Tsunade-sama...where's Naruto?

- Don't worry, his alive –sighs – I guess I overreact a little bit and now is in the hospital – laughs embarrassed

Sakura look shocked to her, she known that the one who messes with Tsunade gets hurt, badly. And she had her own experience with that, one that she wished gladly not to repeat.

- Is he ok? – Worried.

- Oh, yes! Just a few bruises and – whispers – some broken bones...

Sakura looks shocked and then laughs, tsunade laughs too. Then they feel someone coming.

- That chakra... – Sakura looks to the forest

- Sakura?

- Tsunade-sama I felt this chakra earlier when you where fighting with Naruto

- I see... – looks to the forest – Whoever it is, is not alone... I feel 4 more chakras...

- Like before...

- Sakura... prepare yourself... – In position to fight

- Hai... – Also in position to fight.

The wind begins to blow stronger; it is then that five figures came out of the trees and one goes straight at them.

- Who are you? – Tsunade questions in a firm voice.

- I'm Minoru Takeshi... - Says the guy with long hair red peacefully – and this is my team.

The other four figures come close to Takeshi. Sakura looks to him and she feels deep inside that his face is somehow familiar.

- And what are your businesses in this town? – Tsunade relaxes her body but stays vigilant.

- Well first of all we don't wish to fight against you... – Takeshi looks nervous to sakura – we are were to... I...well you see...

- For the love of god Keshi! Tell her already! – Says the silver hair guy

- Hey! He's only gonna tell her when he's ready! – The blonde pushes on the head of the silver hair guy.

- HEY! That hurts you know! – touch in his head and looks furious to her.

- If you don't stay with your mouth close is gonna hurt even more!

- Ok, ok... Jesus Christ... this girl is crazy...

- What?! – The blonde looks at him with a dangerous look

The silver hair guy does the movement of closing his mouth and trough the key out.

- Ahem – Tsunade clears her voice – So if you don't wish to fight, so what is your real propose?

The blonde girl comes closer to Takeshi and puts her hand in his shoulder and smiles at him – You can do it Take...this is what you've been wanting for so long...

Takeshi looks at her then looks to sakura, and looks back to the blonde girl – You're right...thanks sayu... – smiles openly at her

- You're welcome – takes her hand of his shoulder and goes back to the side of the black hair guy.

Takeshi closes his eyes, breaths deeply and then let the air come out slowly, opens his eyes and looks straight to sakura – Sakura... I know that this could be confused or even impossible to you but... I'm your brother. Your true brother. You're adopted by your currently family when you were 3 years old. There I said it... oh god what a relief...

Tsunade looks stunned and tries to understand what Takeshi had said, then looks at sakura. Her body was frozen, her mouth was trembling and her eyes were very open and you could see many emotions through them; fear, confusion, anger all mix up.

- Sakura... – Tsunade looks angry back to Takeshi – What are you saying? How can you possibly be sakura brother? Even more, what proves do you got? – She shout

- Well you see every members of our family born with this birth sign – Takeshi explains nicely

- Birth sign?

- Yes... Me for example I got in my back in my left shoulder – looks to sakura – you got one too...

- What are you talking about? That's a li-

- Tsunade-Sama... – sakura says with a low voice – What kind of birth mark is? I mean, how it is?

- Sakura...you can't possibly believe in him!

- Please Tsunade-sama...

Tsunade don't like the idea but she respects sakura wish and keeps quiet and listening.

- Thank you... – sakura make a little bow with her head – now... – moves her eyes back to takeshi – what is the form of the birth sign?

- Well it's some kind of shield with 2 phoenix wings...i can show you if you want – starts removing his shirt

- No! I believe in you

Takeshi studies her face and put his shirt back to place – As you wish

- Sakura do you really believed in his words? – Tsunade stare at her hoping for her to kick that strange boy ass. Well Tsunade had to admit that the one who call himself sakura brother was a fine male. His long and strange hair was just similar to the colors of the fire, very bright and wild. He was tall but had a proportional body and beneath his strange clothes you could see the fine defined muscles and the scars now in a soft pale white 'this boy has been training very hard' Tsunade observes him. She move her eyes to his face and well, he had a face of an angel but somehow his face had similar lines just like...like him...but his eyes...they weren't cold, no, on the contrary, they were soft and full of live and were the same color as sakura eyes, there was no doubt, the same look, the same spirit...she hated to admit but there was a good possibility that the boy wasn't lying.

- Yes Tsunade-sama. The truth is – Sakura looks into Tsunade's eyes – when I turn 19 this mark appeared in my right wrist – shows her wrist – but it disappeared after a while...

- Are you sure?

- Yes. – Sakura confirm serious.

- I see... – Tsunade thinks of something then looks at Takeshi and says – So what's the meaning of this? Does your...mark disappear to?

- No. – Takeshi felt much calmer now. He was expecting of being kick out of the village with bruises, broken bones and with no sister, but the possibility of her believing in him, even if she didn't accept to go with him, was just fine. But there's something consuming him and it was the fact that he missed seeing her grow. He blame himself for not staying with her, leaving her...he had no choice...he was still a child for the love of god! An 8 year old boy that had the luck to survive and learn all things of life by himself! But still he was happy that sakura had grown in save and happy atmosphere and now look at her...she was outstanding! She was what a guy surely wanted, the stronger yet beautiful type of girl. He was so proud of her...but it was worried too...she was so damn beautiful! And, by observing her training before, she was dating that blonde and noisy guy. How the heck she hang out with a...thing like him?! 'I must have a talk with that guy...a serious one...' He stares at the so call Tsunade and says – Well you see, the sign or mark, appears in the male gender of our family around the age of 15, in the female gender appears around the age of 18 or 19 years old...

- Does that mark have any kind of utility? Or is just a sign of your family?

- It has a utility...just like Sharingan...

Sakura froze - Sharingan?! You mean-

- Yes, like Uchiha family...but this mark is way cooler than that! Those egomaniacs thought they were the only ones with a cool power – Takeshi says annoyed

Sakura couldn't restrain herself and laugh very loud making all the others stare at her

- So-sorry – Calms herself – So you saying that I have a similar power to Sharingan?

- Yes that's right. But to control him you...well...you will need my help...so or you come with us or I stay here.

Sakura thinks for a bit, smiles and then goes straight to Takeshi

Takeshi becomes tense 'Oh god she's gonna hit me! Inner: Stay calm take just stay calm... That's easy to say! Why don't you say that to the doll she smashed without leaving any pieces?! Inner: idiot...'

Sakura stopped right in front of Takeshi. They were separated by 1 meter. Sakura moved her right arm and Takeshi prepared himself to get punched so closes his eyes...nothing happen... then he hears someone laughing. He opens his eyes and finds out that the one laughing was sakura 'what the ...'

Sakura stops laughing but let a big smile on her face and grabs his hand – I will give you a chance - squeeze his hand – but if you are lying to me... – squeeze hard – I will kill you...understood?

Takeshi look to their hands then back to her face and smile nervous – y-yeah... thank you... – let go of her hand and caress his... 'Damn she's strong...'

The wind starts to blow again and Takeshi team introduce themselves to sakura and Tsunade. In that same day the team meet the others in the village. There were some doubts by some of them but as time passed Takeshi and his team were a part of Konoha. 3 months after, Sakura move in with Takeshi, and the both of them...well start to be like a family.

[Tsunade's office – Present day]

- Hey old lady! Are you listening me?

- Naruto! Don't call her that!

- Oh come on Shizune-sama this old lady is getting deaf! – Naruto Laughs

- She will kill you Naruto-Kun...

- Don't worry Sakura-chan! – Naruto makes a big smile

Tsunade snap from her memory and realizes that Naruto was in the office and he was talking with Sakura and Shizune.

- Naruto!

Naruto froze and looks to Tsunade making a nervous smile – y-yes t-tsunade-s-sama?

- What are you doing here?

Naruto relax is body – I'm here to deliver this – shows a paper – the report of the last mission – smiles

Tsunade takes the report and then stares suspicious at Naruto – You...delivering a report before the deadline? Ok mister who write this!

- Tsunade-sama! It was me! Honest!

- Is that so... – Raise her eyebrow

- Yes I swear! Really! It was me! Ask.... –looks at sakura – Ask Sakura-Chan! – Points to her

- Me?! But Naruto-Kun I didn't saw you writing it...sorry

- B-b-but sakura-chan! I told you! In fact if wasn't you I wouldn't even remember about this report! Remember?! I even told you "Oh god! I totally forgot about that! That old granny gonna kill me!"...

- Oh I see... – Tsunade snaps her fingers – Naruto....

- Oh good.... – Naruto turns his back very slow and froze – Please Tsunade-Sama...Not again...

- How many times I've I told you to not, I repeat, to not call me OLD GRANNY! – Punches Naruto hard

Shizune runs and hold Tsunade, she debates herself to let go while grabbing Naruto by the collar of his jacket screaming and shaking him. Sakura sighs and that is when a burst of wind comes through the open window behind the desk, making a folder open and this paper flying, falling facedown to her feet. She bends over and takes the document and when it turns her whole body freezes. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. That picture ... that person ... those eyes, those cold black eyes full of hate and revenge...it was him...it was... – Sasuke...kun... – her voice sounded as if she was suffocating ... and she was ... she was being choked by a big pain ... a pain that she thought that was forgotten forever ... but there she was ... her whole being was now under control of that pain... 'Why...Why did you had to came back to my life...' she thought 'Why did you bring this pain once again?!' she closes her eyes tightly and tries to fight the tears that insisted on exit 'NO! I refuse to cry for him! I'm strong now! I'm not a little girl anymore! I'm a strong woman...' she forcefully grabs the document and opens her eyes. They were full of determination and strength. Then she notice that the fight between Tsunade and Naruto was ending, so she folds the paper in order to get a small square and keep in her purse. Rearranges herself and clear her voice – Err...Tsunade-Sama?

Tsunade, now more composed stare at sakura – Yes?

- Me and Naruto...we need to go...

Naruto, which was being assisted by Shizune, opens his eyes and stands up on his feet pretty fast – That's right! Me and my girlfriend got a date! – Runs towards sakura – so granny we'll continue our fight later! – Grabs sakura hand – let's go sakura-chan!

- Ahn yes... – stares at Naruto and makes a fake smile.

Tsunade stares at sakura... 'Something is wrong...why is she faking that smile...'

- So see ya later granny! – runs towards the door pulling sakura behind

- Ahhh! Wait Naruto! – Looks behind while being pulled – See you later!

Both of them get out of the office.

Shizune giggles – love is so cute – giggle again – don't you think Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade was looking at the desk, to the open folder where formerly the file that she had been watching previously, now the file was gone... 'I knew it...' Tsunade look intently at the door that sakura and Naruto just left.

- Tsunade-sama? – Shizune approaches – is everything alright? - look worried

- No Shizune... - looks at Shizune with eyes full of concern - What I most feared and tried to avoid, eventually happened... – goes to the big window behind the desk and look through her... 'Please Sakura...don't do anything stupid...'

..:End of Chapter one:..

* * *

**So this was my first time doing a story in English and I'm certain that they're many mistakes -.-'' and it was my first time to do a chapter this long to ^^'' I hope you all liked and I will try to make the next chapter faster that I can!**

**Please post your comment ;D**

13


End file.
